


Howl and Response

by imaginary_golux



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've come a long way from "what big eyes you have."  Written for Porn Battle XIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl and Response

Oh, Red, what big eyes you have.

_The better to see you with, my love._

Oh, Red, what white teeth you have.

_The better to bite you with, my love._

Oh, Red, what a clever tongue you have.

_The better to lick you with, my love._

Oh, Red, what long hair you have.

_The better to bind you with, my love._

Oh, Red, what a sweet voice you have.

_The better to howl your name, my love._

Oh, Red, what strong thighs you have.

_The better to pin you with, my love._

Oh – Red!

_Come for me; scream my name, my love!_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this works on the page the way it did in my head, but it was an interesting experiment.


End file.
